<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do that again by kamiswheyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292502">do that again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiswheyy/pseuds/kamiswheyy'>kamiswheyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, i wrote this in one sitting, tsukkiyama - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiswheyy/pseuds/kamiswheyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Tsukishima Kei had been betrayed by his own brother, he hadn’t really looked forward to anything anymore. He had a reputation to hold after all so showing the slightest bit of excitement towards anything would break the image he created for himself (to avoid getting hurt again). This year’s Christmas wouldn’t be anything different, he said to no one.</p>
<p>But there’s one thing he looked forward to during the holiday.</p>
<p>And that is one Yamaguchi Tadashi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do that again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy holidays, everyone! i started writing this at 11 pm and finished it at 1:50 am so yea my word vomit is PROMINENT hope u enjoy tho lol have a great day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Tsukishima Kei had been betrayed by his own brother, he hadn’t really looked forward to anything anymore. He had a reputation to hold after all so showing the slightest bit of excitement towards anything would break the image he created for himself (to avoid getting hurt again). This year’s Christmas wouldn’t be anything different, he said to no one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	But there’s one thing he looked forward to during the holiday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	And that is one Yamaguchi Tadashi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Every year since starting middle school, Yamaguchi made it a tradition to give Tsukishima a gift on Christmas morning. The shorter boy was always the first to greet the other on the 25th. Yamaguchi never forgot. There wasn’t a year where he wouldn’t give Tsukishima a gift. Until now, Tsukishima feels bad that he couldn’t give the same energy to Yamaguchi, but the blond knew the other didn’t mind. He never minded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Last year, Yamaguchi had given him a pair of headphones; the ones he was planning on getting on New Year. He was surprised to say the least. He hadn’t expected Yamaguchi to go that far for him. Usually, his presents were small, but meaningful. Like the key chain of a dinosaur he got the year before that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	This year, Tsukishima wanted to do something different. Shake things up a little bit to give back to his best friend. What did Yamaguchi want? Has he ever mentioned anything about what he wanted to get as a gift? Now that Tsukishima thinks hard about it, Yamaguchi had never really opened up to him about what he wanted to receive. That was partially Tsukishima’s fault for never asking in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	So now he’s talking to Yachi, she’s pretty close with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima could assume he’s told her secrets he’d never know of but that’s not relevant. Yachi says she never knows what Yamaguchi wants for Christmas “material-wise”. Tsukishima doesn’t know what that means so hopefully he’ll get dragged to some fated material here at the mall while he browses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Then it hits him. He’d get something that reminded him of Yamaguchi. He thinks closely and one thought leads to another. ‘Yamaguchi kind of looks like a strawberry when he blushes.’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	There it is. A strawberry-themed sweater. Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi liked sweaters. Well, more than liked. The shorter boy had a whole section in his wardrobe dedicated to sweaters. Tsukishima buys a slightly oversized one because he knows Yamaguchi would feel more comfortable in it. He knows more than anyone else (He buys stickers as an after-thought).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Despite buying what felt like the best gift, Tsukishima frowns, he didn’t know what Yamaguchi really wanted despite being his best friend. Did he really deserve that title when he never bothered to ask Yamaguchi what he had wanted to receive? Maybe he really is an asshole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	But he couldn’t think about that right now. He had to be confident about his gift, and maybe he’ll buy him another one once he knows. He had to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	It’s night when he gets back home, just in time for dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	He’ll think about things further in the morning.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>	Holy shit, it’s morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Tsukishima was nervous. He didn’t have to be nervous. He had no reason to be nervous! This was Yamaguchi after all, the shorter boy will always appreciate whatever Tsukishima gave him, even if it was really small. He knows that better than anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	He goes down, present in hand, and in good timing as well. His phone vibrated, Yamaguchi’s caller ID on the screen. He doesn’t bother answering and just opens the door, startling the freckled boy. Yamaguchi smiles brightly at him and greets him as per tradition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Merry Christmas, Tsukki!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Merry Christmas, Yamaguchi. Don’t be so loud so early.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Hehe, sorry Tsukki. Well, I got you a little something for this year. Sorry it’s not as grand as last year but I promise I’ll top myself next year!” Yamaguchi says, scratching the back of his neck, a grin on his face. Tsukishima rolls his eyes playfully and takes the gift, muffling a thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“I got you a present too. Sorry I wasn’t able to give you anything last year. This is to make up for it too.” Tsukishima apologizes, handing him his gift. He wasn’t sure if it was possible for Yamaguchi to smile even wider than he did, but he did. Tsukishima straightens up, “I hope you’ll like it.” The present was pretty light for a big bag. But hey, you never really know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Tsukishima invites him inside. The taller boy lets Yamaguchi open his first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	An audible gasp escaped the shorter’s lips, “Oh my- a strawberry sweater! Woah, I never thought I needed one until I saw this. Tsukki, this is so cute! Thank you so much!” Yamaguchi smiles as laughter escapes his lips. He puts on the sweater despite already having 2 layers underneath it and dear God, when did Yamaguchi look this… cute? Didn’t Tsukishima know him better than anyone else?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Do you mind if… I open yours for you. And you, uhm, close your eyes for a bit?” Tsukishima doesn’t miss the blush spreading across his freckled cheeks. He narrows his eyes at him but he complies. He trusts him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	He hears some shuffling coming from the bag and then there’s silence. He can feel Yamaguchi’s warm presence in front of him and then there’s something soft and warm against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Tsukishima opens his eyes for what seemed like minutes of processing his thoughts and guesses only to malfunction when he realizes what Yamaguchi’s doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	He’s kissing him. On the lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Yamaguchi pulls away and stares at him. Tsukishima stares back with wide eyes, and really really red ears. Was this because of the cold weather? Maybe but most likely because of another factor. Yamaguchi looks nervous, really nervous, and kind of sad. Shit- Tsukishima had to say something. Tsukishima say something dammit, get your mouth working-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Do that again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“I said do it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Yamaguchi processes what the other had just said. After getting the cogs working in his brain, his legs almost give out. There it is, the strawberry resemblance. Red face, seeds on his face, his hair being the cherry on top (almost literally). Tsukishima waits for him to calm down, heart pounding in his chest because what the hell did he just say. He was so in the moment he didn’t know what he was doing but holy hell that felt so-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Yamaguchi kisses him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	This time, Tsukishima kisses back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Maybe this is what Yachi meant about not knowing what to get him “material-wise”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>